


Froggy Went a Courting

by TheMockingDahila



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Rare Pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingDahila/pseuds/TheMockingDahila
Summary: Jesse McCree has faced robots, Talon agents and many other people who want him dead. Now, he faces his biggest challenge.Asking Satya Vaswani out.





	Froggy Went a Courting

Jesse McCree thought he was a pretty handsome fellow. He may not be the sexiest man alive, but dammit, he was pretty good looking. It wasn’t hard for him to get a date. People had a thing for southern boys. It was the accent. Ladies and men alike swooned for him.

So why couldn’t just ask Satya Vaswani out?

Never had a woman intimidated him so much. Satya wasn’t just beautiful. No, beautiful wasn’t the right word for her. She was drop dead gorgeous. It was like God had taken special time with her. From her dark, piercing eyes to her perfectly curvy body, Satya was literal perfection. He didn’t know if she realized this, but McCree felt weak in the knees whenever she was around. Normally, he could talk your ear off, but when Satya entered the room, he found himself speechless. Why? Why did this one woman have so much power him?

Either way, he had just to do it.

He had been thinking about asking her out for months now, and it was driving him nuts. Jesse was just going to do it. But he had to prepare. Satya was a smart woman. Not just clever. No, she was a real genius. Jesse wasn’t book smart, but he was always impressed by Satya’s smarts. He could listen to her talk about the importance of particle physics. Did Jesse understand it? No, but he didn’t care. Satya could talk about the mating habits of slugs, and he would listen with bated breathe.

Jesse decided not to be overly complicated. On one of their days off, McCree found the perfect bouquet. It was made up of blue geraniums and yellow roses. He knew she loved those colors together. Hopefully, she would like the flowers. He didn’t know if she was allergic, so he was praying that she wasn’t. That was the last thing he wanted. With flowers in tow, Jesse decided it was time to ask her.

He found Satya reading a book. She was in the common room, one hand on the book and the other on her cheek. Jesse felt his knees get weak slightly. Even when she was reading, she looked gorgeous. Gulping, he walked towards her. With each step, he thought of all the ways she could reject him. Satya could laugh in his face, call him a joke or just get to leave. But he kept walking towards her until he reached the couch. He coughed, causing her to look up.

“Good afternoon Miss Satya.” He said, tipping his hat.

“Good afternoon Mr. McCree,” Satya smiled. “Oh, what beautiful flowers you have.”

“Actually, these are for you.”

Satya looked shocked. Taking her bookmark, she placed it in her book and closed it. She stood up and took the bouquet.

“You purchased flowers for me?” She sniffed them. “Oh my, they smell lovely.”

“Well, since you like the flowers, maybe I can ask my question,” McCree smiled. “Could I have the honor of courting you Miss Satya?”

“Courting me? If I understand correctly, you want to date me?” Satya asked.

“Yes.”

“This is rather unexpected. I was sure you had a girlfriend or a boyfriend.”

“Not at the moment, no,” Jesse scratched his neck. “So...what’s your answer?”

For a second, she didn't say anything. Jesse felt his heart racing as Satya looked at him. Then, she smiled.

“Alright, Jesse. You can court me,” Satya took one of the flowers out of the bouquet. “I look forward to it.”

Satya pulled Jesse close to her and placed a flower on his shirt. Then, she kissed his cheek before picking up her book. Jesse placed a hand on his face, still trying to comprehend what had just happened. He watched as Satya headed out of the room. She turned back to smile at him again before disappearing. Jesse smiled before punching the air.

“Yes!” Jesse shouted. “She said yes! I can’t believe it! Oh man, I can’t wait to rub this in Genji’s face! He said she wouldn’t say yes! But she said yes! Satya Vaswani said yes!”

Jesse ran off to find his friends. He wanted to make sure everyone on the base knew that the one and only Satya Vaswani had said yes.


End file.
